Thank God for Potions!
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Harry is much better at potions than Draco, and thank god for that. Due to a lucky day in Potions, Harry's true feelings for Draco are revealed, and Draco doesn't mind at all. In fact, the only one who seems to mind is Blaise. Smut!


**Thank god for Potions**

He brushed his hair down and slicked it back, smoothing it against his temples. He adjusted his tie, the silver and emerald matching beautiful with his own green eyes. He straightened his sweater, patted his hands dry and left his washroom.

Harry exited his washroom into the communal dorm he shared with several other Slytherins. The only two he ever conversed with, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, were already down to breakfast. The other two students, large dim students, he didn't know. He didn't care to find anything out about them. He pulled on his school cloak and left, eager to join his friends.

Before Harry joined his fellow Slytherins, he ran into a familiar face. Hermione, otherwise known as mudblood to Draco, was sitting alone, as usual. She had tears in her eyes, a common sight. He merely assumed she was feeling lonely again, after all, she had no friend to call on. He walked past her without acknowledging her, he didn't feel like becoming depressed this early in the morning.

Another familiar, albeit unknown, person walked past. Ronald Weasley, the youngest son of the Weasley family, familiar only because of his red hair and promiscuous sister, gestured to Dean Tomas beside Hermione and rushed by.

Harry paid no mind to any other student and sat beside Draco at the table, grabbed a plate, and piled sausages onto it. He ripped a bite from one and smiled at Draco, who was watching him with his eyebrows raised.

"Hungry, Potter?" he asked.

"Starved." he replied. "What classes do we have first?"

"Charms." Draco sneered. "With the Gryffindors." he said with disdain.

"Aw, bloody hell." Harry whispered softly. "I hate charms."

Harry lazily flicked his wand and the cushion went flying. It flew straight past the muggleborn Granger and into the crate where it was meant to. He smirked with pride and looked to Draco, who was having a bit of trouble. He flicked his wand listlessly, softly muttered the charm, and wondered why it wasn't working.

Harry took Draco's arm and held it correctly. He flicked his wand with purpose, spoke the charm, and the cushion flew completely across the room. Draco scoffed and turned to him.

"Show off." Harry just laughed and went back to throwing his cushions.

"What do we have next?" he asked. He could simply check his own schedule, he had it with him, but he preferred it when Draco told him.

"Potions." he drawled. "Just us Slytherins, too." Harry could actually hear a note of glee in his voice.

"Perfect." he replied. "I've been looking forward to Potions all day."

Harry, as always, sat beside Draco, both aside a single cauldron. The rest of the Slytherins broke off into pairs or trios, sat beside one another and waited. Snape strolled into the dungeon, his cloak billowed behind him.

"Hello class." he sneered. "Today we will be working on one of my personal favourites." The class began to chatter excitedly, each wondering aloud what the potion could possibly be.

"Veritaserum." he spoke softly. The class almost erupted in cheers, the ability to make whoever you wanted to tell the truth? It was an amazing opportunity.

"It is exceedingly difficult and should not be taken lightly. Read the directions before starting, and follow each to the letter. Directions are on page 543 of your potions textbook."

The entire class stood up and made their way to the ingredients cupboard, shoving each other to get what they needed, although there were plenty for the entire class. Just the Slytherin way Harry mused.

Harry and Draco, however, preferred to wait until it died down. They strolled casually to the cupboard and took what they needed, both in sync in body. The sat down again and began work on their potions. Draco began casually, skimmed the directions and went to work. Harry, however, was far more studious. He read the directions at least three times, and then two more times after cutting and measuring his ingredients.

At the end of the lesson, Harry's potion was perfectly clear, whiles Draco's was, let's say the colour of a bowel movement. Snape walked through the classroom, testing each potion carefully until finally stopping before Draco and Harry.

"Congratulations Potter." he spoke softly. "Your potion is perfect."

He stood before the entire class and held up a small vial. "Although not a personal favorite, I have decided to offer a reward to Mr. Potter for a potion well done. It is a simple love potion, and it is designed to create powerful infatuation in a person. It smells according to what is attractive to a single person. Out of curiosity Potter, would you mind telling us what you smell?"

Harry nodded and stepped forward, took the vial in his hands, and took a deep sniff.

"I smell expensive cologne, mint and Dra-." He stopped short. "That's it." he whispered quickly. "Cologne and mint." He was almost blushing.

He returned to Draco's side, absolutely refusing to look him in the eye. Draco inhaled slowly, turning to look at him.

"Is that the potion?" he asked, unsure.

"Probably." Harry replied.

"It smells like broomstick polish and treacle tart." he remarked. He was also blushing softly, but made no mention of how much the smell reminded him of Harry.

They left the class in silence, both walking an unusually far distance from each other. At lunch, the two barely spoke.

Finally Harry asked. "What do we have next?"

"Two free periods, about an hour and a half of free time." Draco smiled, well, as much as Draco could smile.

"Great." Harry remarked. "I'm glad, I need to do some homework anyway."

"Me too." added Draco. They seemed to be on good terms again. After lunch they returned to their empty dorm, and sat across each other in front of the black marble fireplace.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Draco spoke softly.

"Sure." Harry didn't look at him, focusing on his parchment essay.

"What was the third thing you smelled?" Draco's voice was soft, as if he didn't want to ask the question.

Harry, taken aback, took a moment to answer. "Why do you care?" he asked, rather harshly.

"I was simply curious." Draco said. "It sounded like you said my name."

Harry's blood went cold. He thought no one had heard him. Refusing to lie, Harry looked up, into Draco's eyes and said, "I did." Draco simply nodded, looking at his boots.

"I don't want to lie to you Draco, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship with feelings you may not return." Harry said this all very softly, looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You … like me?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"No." Harry said. "I love you, actually." Harry looked at Draco for a moment. He didn't return his gaze, he was simply staring at his hands, wringing them together.

"Draco." Harry pleaded, returning his gaze to the floor. "Please don't destroy our friendship over this. You know I love you know but I never expected you to return any of thos-" Harry's speech was cut off. Draco had leapt from his chair, thrown himself onto Harry's lap and kissed him.

Harry responded enthusiastically. He clung to Draco's waist and held him tight. Draco groaned into the kiss, his hands tightly clasping Harry's face. They sat there, kissing each other, for the longest time. Breathing heavily into each other, melting into each other.

They pulled away, their faces red with embarrassment. Draco straddled Harry, took his hand gently and placed in onto his erection. A rather bold move on Draco's part, but Harry responded with passion. He caressed Draco through his pants, cupping his erection. Draco moaned and pressed himself against Harry's chest.

They kissed again, Draco clung to Harry's neck while Harry still rubbed Draco through his pants. Draco pulled Harry's hand away, preferring instead to grind himself against Harry's tight pants.

Harry hissed in pleasure, and pressed himself furiously against Draco. Draco stood up and quickly undressed. Before he pulled down his undershorts, Harry stopped him. Draco sauntered toward him, down to only his skivvies. Harry pulled Draco onto his lap, with him facing away. Harry, without warning, slid his hand into Draco's shorts. He caressed his hot erection, tugging on it and feeling him fill his hand.

Harry wrapped his hand completely around Draco's cock, pumping him. Draco moaned loudly, arched his back against Harry's chest. He spread his legs, grunting as Harry furiously pumped Draco's cock. He panted with each thrust, feeling himself ready to explode at any moment.

Harry quickened his pace and Draco came in his hand, panting with pleasure. Wanting to return the favour, Draco dropped to his knees. He unzipped Harry's pants, opened them up, and took Harry's stiff member in his hand. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, taking all of Harry in him.

Harry withheld a moan and tossed back his head, grabbing Draco's hair and forcing him to continue.

Draco didn't complain, he placed his hands at Harry's ass, squeezing it tightly. He bobbed his head between Harry's legs quickly, expertly sucking tightly at the base, gently cupping his balls with one hand he pulled away from Harry's ass. Draco began to jerk him as well, using his other hand to play with himself.

Draco grunted as he pumped his own erection, still sucking hard on Harry's cock. They came together, Draco collapsing under the weight of his own knees. Harry threw off the rest of his clothes and joined Draco on the floor. They lay together, completely naked, in front of the blazing blue fire.

Draco topped Harry, pressing their sweaty naked bodies together, kissing each other forcefully. Draco began to grind himself against Harry, their erections rubbing against each other. Draco nuzzled his head against Harry's chest, grunting deeply. Harry hissed, and lifted his hips. They rolled over, Harry landing on top of Draco. He forced open Draco's ass, sucked his fingers deeply and inserted two into him.

He slowly began to pump into him, driving his fingers deeply into him. Draco threw back his head and grunted as Harry picked up his rhythm. Again, Draco touched himself as Harry pleasured him. He touched himself slowly, bringing himself to climax as Harry thrust his fingers into him.

He lay on his back and brought Harry down to him. They kissed passionately, darting their tongues into each other's awaiting mouths. Draco sat up, placed himself at Harry's cock, pushed it gently into him, and lowered himself onto it. They moaned softly, holding each other tightly. Draco began to ride him, lowering himself and raising himself onto Harry's stiff member.

Draco began to go faster, each moaning passionately with each thrust of Harry's cock. He slapped himself onto Harry's cock, driving it into him deeply. The grunted in unison, Harry matching Draco's movements with his own. Draco's knees tightened around Harry's waist, the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the cavernous room.

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" Draco shouted as he continued to slap against him. Harry just moaned in response, holding tightly to Draco's waist, keeping them at a steady pace. Draco came, yelling out Harry's name. He detached himself from Harry and hurried to his cock. He took him in his mouth once more, sucking until Harry came, filling Draco with his seed.

They both fell to the floor, Draco wrapped tightly in Harry's arms. They lay together, naked, sweaty and exhausted, in front of the fireplace. Harry looked to Draco, a smirk on his lips.

"My turn?" he whispered. Draco nodded enthusiastically. Harry turned over onto his stomach, and Draco sat on his knees. Draco placed the head of his cock at Harry's entrance, prepared to enter. He reached around and held Harry's aching cock, and thrust in. Harry bit his lip and withheld a moan. Draco pounded into him ferociously, neither hearing the approaching footsteps.

Draco continued to pound into Harry, both of them grunting in unison, both deaf and blind in the throes of passion.

"Oh Merlin." a soft voice said. It echoed through the room. Draco shouted in surprise, Harry dropped to his stomach and they both turned to the intruder.

Blaise stood at the doorway, a looked of unbelievable shock written on his face. His mouth was open, his eyes wide. His arms were crossed, one hand over his mouth.

"What the fuck?" he shouted. Draco and Harry both stood, stark naked, arms width apart.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's not what you think-"

"We were just-"

"Harry and I-"

"Stop!" Blaise shouted, simply staring at the both of them.

"I've known you were gay since second year." he said. "I'm just fucking pissed you were shagging on my cloak!" he huffed towards them, ripped his coat from under Harry's feet and stormed off, looking back at them.

"You can continue, but next time, a silencing charm or something on the door? Please!"

He stormed away, muttering under his breath about cloaks and no respect. Harry looked to Draco and burst into laughter. The raucous laughter carried through the entire dorm, the naked men nearly doubled over in it. The stood, held each others hand for a moment and swung together. Harry held Draco close to his chest and smiled, brushed a piece of hair behind his ear.

"I love you." he said softly. Draco playfully punched him in the shoulder and smiled back.

"Thank god you're better at potions than me." he joked.

"Yeah.' Harry said. "You could've used that love potion on me, right?"

"No, you asshole!" Draco smiled.

Harry just kissed Draco's jaw line, continuing down again.

"One more?"

I kind of love the idea of a Slytherin Harry being in a relationship with Draco. I think if he had been in the same house as Draco, a romantic relationship may have developed. I love it. ^-^


End file.
